Anubis Musical
by sibuna2000
Summary: Fabian Rutter is a basket ball player and Nina Martin is a geek. After the New Years Eve Party they have fell for each other. Then they meet again. They got a talent that they never knew. Joy Mercer and Jerome Clarke wants spotlight so they try to sabotage Nina and Fabian. Nina's friends and Fabian's are sabotaging them too. What will happen? Read! I suck at this summary!


**Chapter 1: Start of Something New**

**Okay I'm starting a new story called Anubis Musical!  
Nina Martin as Gabriella  
Fabian Rutter as Troy  
Alfie Lewis as Chad  
Amber Millington as Taylor  
Joy Mercer as Sharpay  
Jerome Clarke as Ryan  
So those are the characters. Sorry if I didn't add any other characters. So enjoy this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't even be here.:)**

* * *

**Fabian**

"Okay Fabian! This basketball game isn't going to play itself. You gotta-" Dad started to say when the door slammed. My mom walked in looking angry. Oh no!  
"Boys! It's New Years Eve. You are not playing basket ball. Now Fabian. Go take a shower and change. NOW!" Mom scolded. I sighed and ran out of the room. I went upstairs and unlocked the hotel room. I got out dark wash jeans, a white polo shirt, with a black suit jacket. I went downstairs to the teenager party.  
"Okay! People who is next up for karaoke?" The host said. A light shone on me making me blind. I shook my head in disagreement. They shoved me towards the stage and next to me was a girl that was just gorgeous and by her face she looked shy and kind hearted looking. Did anybody mention "love at first sight"? This girl is the love at at first sight. I hope!

**Nina**

I was reading the Hunger Games, fascinated in the parts. I was getting to the part when Katniss takes place for a sister Prim, when somebody snatched my book out of my hands.  
"Hey! I was getting to the best part!" I exclaimed to my Gran.  
"Stop reading its New Years Ever. Have some fun! Go change and get your butt down there." Gran said. I sighed and muttered fine. I ran up to the hotel room and threw on a blue, long sleeve shirt with black, dark wash jeans, then my black flats.  
I went downstairs to the lounge area where they hosted the New Years Eve party for teens. I got my book back and started reading until a light shone on my face probably going to make me blind. They shoved me on the stage and I can see everyone quieting down from the lounge and all faces paid attention to me and this guy. I looked at the guy and he looked very handsome. His face has an appearance that looked nice and confident. I bit my lip when I saw all these people staring him and I. I never sang to anyone. Then the song came on. The guy started singing.

_Fabian: Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_Nina: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
Fabian: Ohhhhh  
Nina: Too all the possibilities, Ohh_

_Both: I know...  
Nina: That something has changed  
Both: Never felt this way  
Nina: And right here tonight  
Both: this could be the..._

_Both: Start of somethin' new  
Nina: It feels so right  
Both: To be here with you, ooh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
Nina: I feel in my heart _

_Fabian: Feel in my heart  
Both: The start of somethin' new  
Fabian: Ohhhh, yeahh  
Fabian: Now who'd of ever thought that... oh_

_Both: We'd both be here tonight... yeah  
Nina: Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter  
Fabian: Brighter, brighter  
Nina: Oh, with you by my side _

_Fabian: By my side  
Both: I know... that somethin' has changed  
Never felt this way  
Nina: oh I know it for real _

_Both: This could be the...  
Both: start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new..._

_Fabian: I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah  
Both: I didn't know it before  
Nina: But now it's easy to see _

_Both: Ohhhhh  
Both: It the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right _

_Fabian: So right... oh  
Nina: To be here with you... oh  
Both: And now... _

_Nina: Lookin' in your eyes _

_Fabian: Lookin' in your eyes  
Nina: I feel in my heart  
Fabian: Feel in my heart _

_Nina: The start of somethin' new  
Fabian: The start of somethin' new  
Nina: The start of somethin' new  
Fabian: Somethin' new_

I stared at his brown eyes. My heart pounding in my chest. I got off the stage, shaking. I grabbed a brown blanket and put it around me. I walked out and stared at the dark, night sky.  
"You have a beautiful singing voice!" Somebody said behind me. I jumped and turned around. It was the guy that I sang with.  
_*boom boom boom boom* _  
The fireworks were blasting in the sky startling me.  
"T-Thanks!" I stuttered shivering.  
"Here I got you some hot chocolate." The guy said. He handed me a white, warm cup. I muttered a thanks and smiled.  
_*BOOM BOOM BOOM*_  
Another firework blasted.  
"FABIAN!" Fabian yelled through the fireworks that were booming.  
"NINA!" I yelled back.  
"CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?" Fabian yelled.  
"SURE!" I yelled. We swapped phones. I dialed my number while he dialed his number then switched back. I took a picture of Fabian, then he took a picture of me. We smiled and stared at each other for a moment until...  
_*boom boom boom* _  
Another firework blasted once again in the sky. We snapped out of our trance and just standing in the snow, like idiots, watching the rest of the fireworks blasting in the sky.

* * *

**I am proud of this story! Thanks for reading. You guys are amazing. So this was a cross over of High School Musical and House of Anubis! I hope you have an amazing, remaining of summer.  
Ciao!  
-Jackie**


End file.
